Manor House Massarce
by Crystalas
Summary: Rai strikes a deal with Jack, if Jack does his homework Rai will hang out with him. however as this goes on Rai begin to question Jack's past, what's the manor house massacre and what's it got to do with Jack? small RaiJack later on!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic to go in Whoohoo! Go me!

First to the explanation! This is based around series two and this is a Jack Spicer fanfic! The story is thus… the temple is trying to get the monks into doing something academic and this means homework! Raimundo figured that Jack would probably have answer sheets or something around considering him being a cheating little S.O.B. however instead of cheat sheets Jack strikes him a deal! He does his homework if Rai would hang out with him! This goes pretty well at first but the more Rai gets to know Jack the more he questioned Jack's past… what is the Manor House Massacre and what's it got to do with Jack?

Xiaolin Showdown doesn't belong to me and if it did I wouldn't be sending this to fanfics they would be in the show man!

Prologue: hidden memories!

Five years ago…

Blood dripped from the splattered walls as a dead body slowly slid down the wall as blood still cascaded from the headless corpse. Mutilated bodies lied strewn around the room and they all looked as if they had been sliced clean with a blade, arms legs torso had been slashed clean off their bodies. One boy stood there petrified to the spot trembling like a leaf his mind screaming at his legs to go but his body was frozen to the spot. He looked around at his friends who were just five minutes ago laughing with him, bile threaten to choke him as he stared at one of his friends heads which had been sliced in half.

He looked up to see the murderer, the person who did all this carnage he glared at the boy with cold eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry okay man!" he whimpered "I'm sorry please don't kill me!" he begged as tears streamed down his face "Please! Please I'm begging you don't kill me I…uck!" he stopped as he felt something cold and unseen wrapped around his body and get tighter and tighter until his bones began to snap and his entire body was crushed into a pile of gore.

The murderer smiled to himself and walked away, but a teacher and a group of prefects ran into the room to see what all the screaming was about.

"What's going on!" the teacher cried "What happened!" he turned to the murderer who merely looked at them with cold eyes, suddenly the teacher screamed as his arm ripped clean off his shoulder and flopped on the floor. His torso then ripped away like someone would rip the top of a sachet of ketchup, blood spluttered over the white tiled floor as the teachers remains flopped on the ground the prefects screamed in terror and turned to run only to meet the teachers same demise.

The murderer watched this all with cold lust and as he watched them all get ripped apart a smile crept across his face…

"Call me a freak would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the life of a monk is a complicated one!

At the temple Omi, Raimundo Kimiko and Clay sat at the table their minds concentrated fully at what laid in front of them their weapons ready and waiting to be used. Omi's face was blank as he chewed his pencil and he flumped it down in front of him into his math book.

"My head will explode if I do anymore of these sums!" he groaned, Kimiko flicked her pencil onto the table as well and closed her book.

"Omi you're the one doing multiplication we're doing algebra!" she growled.

"Awww don't be angry at the Lil' fella Kimiko! We're doing the harder stuff because technically we should be in high school!"

"Yeah and Omi's so small he should still be in kindergarten!" Raimundo sniggered.

"I can't believe this! We are Xiaolin Warriors not mathematics!" Omi cried, "Why are we even doing this!"

"Cos Master Fung believes that even though we fight evil on a daily basis we should still get a decent education!" Kimiko declared in a bored tone of voice "God does this mean we're going to do our G.S.C.E's here too?" she demanded.

"I hope not!" Raimundo muttered and then slammed his book "Dude we do training all day and now we've gotta do homework! When are we gonna get some 'us' time!" he roared.

"Master Fung said we have to do a chapter per week of English, maths and science" Clay muttered as he closed his book "And by the time we're done that it's time to hit the hay! Which doesn't sound like a bad idea neither!" he yawned.

Omi yawned and then closed his book and put his pencil in the pot.

"Well I have completed my work for tonight I shall hit the hay also!"

"I'm with you Omi!" Kimiko muttered and walked past Raimundo only to see his booked is masked by a comic book. "Raimundo! You're suppose to be doing homework!" she swiped away his comic book and put it under her arm.

"I'll do it!" Raimundo grumbled as she walked off and then looked at the algebra, it might as well been in another language to Raimundo.

"Man there has to be another way to do this," he groaned "you have to be a genius to understand this shi…" he stopped when it dawned on him. Jack Spicer was an evil genius he must a few answer sheets hanging around all he had to do was beat him up for some and use them for 'references' and he'd be golden!

He stashed his books in his backpack and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and the Shroud of Shadows from the vault; he sneaked away quickly and had vanished inside a portal before anyone even noticed!

Raimundo leapt from the portal to find himself in Jack's evil Lair only to see no one was there! He climbed the steps to appear into a normal looking hallway and began to look around.

Raimundo finally found Jack Spicer sitting at the dinner table; he quickly covered himself with the Shroud of Shadows and had vanished from sight. He tiptoed closer to find Jack scribbling away in a little book.

"Looks like Jack has got homework of his own!" Raimundo thought to himself "Nice to know he's also suffering!" he continued to watch as Jack closed the book to reveal the title of book was 'big sums for big kids' and in the corner was 'for 11+'

"Aw man! Jack really is a retard!" Raimundo groaned to himself.

"I'll have you know Raimundo I only do that book to please my parents" Jack piped up "they also think I'm a retard as you kindly put it!" he declared sarcastically Raimundo froze and let the shroud slip off. Jack clicked his fingers and a jack bot appeared with a few massive books as thick as bricks and put them on the table. Jack took these and opened one and began to work on them. Raimundo walked closer to see one of the books was called 'advanced mathematics volume eleven'.

"How did you know that was me?"

"I've boosted up my security and was notified of your arrival" Jack said, "Where's your friends? Or is it getting so that you guys take turns in beating the crap out of me?"

"Yeah but…that's not why I'm here"

"So why are you here?" Jack demanded turning to look at him "cos normally by now you'd have gone Typhoon Boom on me and I'd find myself with another broken limb or something!"

"Look I just…you know what forget it!" Raimundo muttered and began to walk off. Jack leapt up and grabbed Raimundo by the arm.

"Look if you need help with your homework…" Jack began and Raimundo spun around to stare at him.

"How the hell did you know that?" he snapped and Jack looked nervous for a second.

"Err…Mind Reader Conch?" he mumbled, "But still maybe we can come up with a deal!"

"What kind of a deal?" Raimundo asked, "Oh wait let me guess all my Shen-gong-wu for the answers" he declared sarcastically.

"Well actually if you're friends were here I would have said that just out of…you know…evil professional courtesy. But considering you're on your own and…"

"No I will not sleep with you!" Raimundo snapped and Jack looked at him with disgust.

"What the hell? NO! I'm not gay!" he cried.

"Well that's not what I hear, you scream like a girl and you were make-up…"

"Will you let me finish?" Jack cried "I'll help you if…if you…" he swallowed, closed his eyes as if he was expecting a painful blow to the head "if you'll hang out with me a little!"

Raimundo stared at Jack with a quizzical look.

"Say wha?" Raimundo cried, "Hang out with you? You mean like friends?"

"Unofficially" Jack muttered, "I won't tell if you won't!"

Raimundo looked down at his feet as he thought it through, if Jack did his homework that would mean more time for him to do fun stuff and it also mean he can ace something Omi couldn't do…all for the price of hanging out with the lamest evil doer this side of the century…

"Okay you got yourself a deal!" Raimundo said and Jack grinned happily. "Only once and if you try to even lay a move on me…"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Jack roared.

"Okay then let's keep it that way" Raimundo grinned and tossed the books to Jack "Get started then"

Jack sat down and started to scribble manically in the book it was like his pencil was about to catch fire, Raimundo was about to sit down when three books plopped in front of him.

"One algebra, one physics and one English language done and dusted!" Jack grinned Raimundo's mouth dropped open and he flicked through, Jack had done them completely he even tried to do them Raimundo's hand writing!

"You know I wouldn't proclaim myself to be an evil genius if I didn't have something to back it up with!" Jack grinned and cracked his knuckles "That was pips!"

"And now onto your part of the bargain!" Jack grinned.

"Let's think…no!" Raimundo sniggered as he put the books in his bags he turned around only to come face to face with a Jack-bot's blaster cannon.

"I've also been working on the aim on those blasters" Jack declared with a smug grin "Wanna try your luck or stick to our bargain?" Raimundo glanced at it and then at Jack as he causally slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure the sooner I get this over with the better!" he muttered Jack couldn't help but look a bit hurt by that.

"I guess we could go to my game room!" Jack said "You like games right?"

Raimundo followed Jack to a room with double doors; he pushed them open to see a room filled with more video games than he could shake a stick at! There was massive TV with Play station 3, Xbox and others more, shacks of games and a VR room.

"Dude…this is your game room?" Raimundo gasped.

"Yeah…my parents let me buy all sorts of games, they think money will make me happy" he muttered and Raimundo looked at Jack as he walked over to a Jack-Bot that stood there.

"Go get me and my acquaintance some milkshakes and a pizza…err…Raimundo what toppings do you like?" Jack asked Raimundo had just been staring at this room in awe snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Toppings on your pizza?" Jack asked.

"Ham and sweet corn" Raimundo declared Jack smiled and nodded at the Jack-bot who then zoomed off to do the errand. Jack slumped on the sofa that was in front of the mega TV.

"Wanna watch a movie while we eat our pizza?" he asked and Raimundo sat down to look at Jack.

"Why this?"

"Cos we can't eat pizza and play the games we'd get melted cheese all over the consoles!" Jack smiled.

"No I mean why did you ask me to hang with you?" Raimundo asked "Would it have been different if Kimiko or Omi came up to you and asked?" Jack looked away as if deep in thought, the silence hung between them and Raimundo wondered if Jack was going to answer.

"I guess I got fed up with fake friends" he muttered "Jack Bots are okay but after a while I can't help but see there's no friendship there just ones and zeros, they only do what they're programmed to do even with emotion chips and A.I"

"So you wanted to have a real friend?" Raimundo asked, "Is that it?" Jack nodded and then looked away as the Jack-bot brought in the pizza and milkshakes.

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Jack asked in a cheery voice, "I've got Resident Evil 2!"

"Really? Dude I love that movie!" Raimundo cried and he put the movie on…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Jack Spicer the lonely genius?

After the movie and a small fight over the last pizza slice which Raimundo won easily Raimundo looked to his watch and the got up while brushing the pizza crumbs off his trousers.

"Well I've paid my end of the bargain so I'll let myself out" Raimundo smiled getting up quickly and making his way to the door. "By the way thanks for the pizza" he stopped when he realised Jack hadn't said anything or even tried to attack him.

"So what no sudden jack-bot attack or booby traps?" Raimundo demanded and then looked a bit annoyed "Come on you're not even gonna try and steal my wu?"

"No…" Jack sighed "I did my end of the bargain and you did yours, so there's no point to attack you" Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed as he buried his face his arms.

Raimundo looked at him and then began to walk away; he was just about to leave the room when…

"Please don't go" came a little whisper and Raimundo glanced over his shoulder at Jack, he gave a sigh and went back to sit beside him. Jack looked when he heard Raimundo sit down next to him.

"Spicer are you that desperate for a friend that you'd go to your enemies for one?" Raimundo demanded, "Because that's what it looks like"

"None of my so called allies want to be my friend not even Wuya and she said that she was gonna be my best friend!" Jack muttered.

"What on earth were you expecting from a fifteen hundred year old witch?" Raimundo cried "and you're such a freakin' loser it's unbelievable I mean you've lost nearly every showdown you've ever been in! You've made losing an art form…" he declared but stopped when he heard Jack sob into his arms.

"But I tried…I try really hard but nothing I do is up to scratch" Jack muttered "And no matter how many people I go to and strike deals with they always end up back stabbing me or leaving me to rot" Jack said his voice getting tighter as tears pricked his eyes.

"Why?" Raimundo demanded "I understand why Katnappe doesn't want anything to do with you but…"

"Because I'm nothing! I'm nothing but a useless worthless little freak!" Jack hissed angrily as tears flowed freely down his face "why can't I have any friends?" he sobbed.

"Well maybe if you didn't look like a bloody vampire all the time maybe some one might like you!" Raimundo said, "You know if you got rid of all that make-up…" but Jack started to laugh coldly as if Raimundo had made a sarcastic joke.

"Okay tell you what, I'll humour you and take off all the make-up on my face!" Jack exclaimed with a grim voice he clicked his fingers and a jack bot appeared with a wet face cloth. Jack washed his face and then looked at Raimundo; all that had gone was the black markings.

"But your face is still…"

"Pale? You haven't figured it out yet?" Jack asked saw Raimundo's confused face.

"You really are a vampire?"

"I'm an albino!" Jack cried out "what did you think I dunked myself in bloody face paint everyday!"

"Good point" Raimundo muttered "But I thought albinos had white hair?"

"I do I just dye my hair red!" Jack explained pointing to his hair "I figured if I dressed like a Goth people would think I wanted to look like a freak and not pity me because I was born a freak!"

"Good plan! I always thought you were girly cos you wore make-up!" Raimundo muttered looking down at the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Gee Thanks!" Jack grumbled.

"Look Jack how about this, when ever I get homework we'll do this bargain, how about that?" Raimundo smiled and Jack glanced at him with a little smile.

"Okay" he smiled.

"Well until then…see ya!" Raimundo smiled and vanished into a portal.

A few days later Master Fung returned with the homework, Raimundo smirked to himself as he watched Kimiko and Clay groan at what they got but Omi leapt up with a happy grin.

"Yes I got a fantastic!" he beamed and Kimiko looked at his book to see a dirty big F on it.

"Omi…that means you fail" Kimiko declared and Omi looked utterly confused, Master Fung came over to Raimundo and looked at him with a happy face.

"Well done young monk you did brilliantly" he exclaimed and showed him the books to reveal all of them had A+ on them.

Clay, Kimiko and Omi's jaws dropped to the floor.

"WHAT! Raimundo got A+ while all I got was a B" Kimiko cried "Okay something is really out of whack!"

"Just cos I beat you in something!" Raimundo smirked.

"I bet you're using a computer!" Kimiko muttered.

"You have my word as a Xiaolin monk that I am not using a computer to cheat!" Raimundo declared solemnly he grinned to himself.

Last time I checked using an evil boy genius to do my homework doesn't count as using a computer! He thought to himself.

Dojo came in shaking like a leaf as he rushed in with the Shen-gong-wu scroll.

"A new Shen-gong-wu just lit up!" he cried "let's jet!"

Jack Spicer had also noticed the new Shen-gong-wu and was now flying towards the forest which it was hidden in. His heli-bot whirred above his head as made his way to the ground he dropped to the floor and looked around. Light trickled down from the lust green leaves and sparkled off the dew of the grass below.

He was both hoping and dreading seeing Raimundo, now that they were 'unofficial friends' how was he suppose to react to him?

"I'll just pretend everything is normal" Jack told himself "Not like Raimundo would ease up on me just because we're friends"

Yeah but what if he betrays me? He wondered and Jack stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground. It's not like he needs me I'm just a 'get out of homework free' card to him…No! Jack thought and clenched his fists Raimundo won't do that…

Jack looked back to the last time he made friends with someone, it was Wuya and she backstabbed him the minute someone more powerful came across. She would toss him away like garbage how he would love to get back at her for that, make her pay for hurting him like that…

Suddenly a horrible icy sensation rushed through his head and he grasped his head as he winced in pain. The pain slowly ebbed away and Jack lent against a tree.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered.

He stopped and looked up when he heard the roar of wind as Dojo flew above him and Jack broke into a sprint as he began to look for the Shen-gong-wu.

"So let me get this right…" Raimundo began "We're looking for the Veil of Reveal"

"Yep!" Dojo exclaimed and opened the scroll up to show the Veil of Reveal picture "It reveals the past as if you were there. It's good for movies and stuff but it's not big whoop if we loose!"

"Like we're gonna loose to Jack Spicer" Kimiko scoffed.

"whoo wee!" Clay declared "And I do believe it's my turn to kick his butt!"

"Darn we really should think of a better way to pick, I always loose in paper, scissor rock!" Kimiko muttered.

Dojo landed and shrunk back into his little form, Omi looked up with a grin to see the Veil of Reveal hidden snugly in a tree, it's glow showed it's hiding place easily.

"The Veil of Reveal has revealed itself!" Omi cried.

"well if that ain't a tounge twister!"Raimundo muttered as Omi ran over to get it just before he could get it…

"PILE ON!" someone screamed and Jack leapt on top of Omi squishing him completely, Jack got up and looked down at Omi who was now imprinted into the ground.

"And my mom says watching wrestling was a waste of time!" he grinned. Raimundo came rushing forward just as Jack pulled the Veil out of the tree.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"didn't think you would change much" Jack smirked.

"And neither have you!" Raimundo added "The challenge is the stay in the tree, first to fall loses!"

"My monkey staff against your mantis flip coin!"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they both called…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: what the hell was that?**

The tree that contains the Veil of Reveal suddenly shot up high into the sky, growing incredibly fast. Jack and Raimundo found themselves on top of the tree which by now was in the clouds and still slowly growing higher.

"Whoa…that's a long way down!" Jack yelped and held out his monkey staff "But with this wu I'll be in my element!"

"You don't have an element!" Raimundo cried only to see Jack had vanished from sight, as Raimundo looked around he felt a tugging sensation around his feet, Jack who had sneaked from beneath him yanked Raimundo's feet from under him and Raimundo went tumbling…

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Raimundo cried and with a flip landed on another branch and leapt up again. He flew towards Jack and served a high kick to Jack's chest, he went flying back and smacked into a branch head first and then flopped down onto a branch below it.

"Go Raimundo!" Kimiko cried "Kick his butt!"

"I thought it was my turn to kick his butt?" Clay mumbled crossing his arms across his chest and looking fed up.

"Oh if it makes you happy you can kick his butt after the showdown!" Omi said patting Clay on the shoulder.

Jack gave a little moan and slumped a bit, a trickle of blood slid down his neck from where he had bashed his head against the hard wood of the tree branch, the monkey staff rolled away from his hand. Raimundo leapt down to a branch just above Jack to find that he was unconscious.

"Dude…aww come on at least slip and fall!" Raimundo grumbled and walked over to him, and gently with his foot moved him to the edge of the branch, Jack eyes slowly opened and he looked at Raimundo with cold eyes.

"Jack?" Raimundo asked as he stepped away uncertain if Jack was going to attack or more likely fall down, Jack got up unsteadily like a puppet and glared at him.

The icy sensation in Jack's head had return and it billowed forth like a geyser, he held out his hand and the feeling rushed down it and out of his hand.

Suddenly Raimundo went flying back as if he had been smacked by a ten tonne truck; he quickly grabbed a branch and twisted round to look at Jack. Jack glared at the branch that Raimundo was on…

FWAPP! The branch suddenly got cut away from the tree and went toppling down, Raimundo leapt up but as soon as he landed on the next one it snapped away too as if an invisible sword was cutting away the branches.

"Hey quit it!" Raimundo cried to the invisible force; he glanced at Jack to see he was just standing there, his hair floating on a strange energy.

"How come he isn't getting cut down?" Raimundo demanded as he hung from a stump "Ooh! I bet that little nerd is cheating somehow!"

"Raimundo get him!" Dojo cried, Raimundo hopped from branch to branch and leapt to grab Jack but he glanced at him and Raimundo stopped in mid air!

"Huh?" Raimundo asked dumbfounded Jack held out his hand and then threw his hand down, as soon as he did Raimundo plummeted!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH!" he screamed as he smacked into branch after branch until…

THUD! He crashed into the ground making a cloud of leaves billow up off the floor.

"Crud!" he mumbled and he got up shaking.

With a flash everything returned to normal and Jack slumped to his knees grasping his head with his hands.

"Ugh! What hit me? I feel like someone shoved an iceberg in my head!" he groaned but stopped to look at the Xiaolin Dragons who were helping Raimundo stand.

"I can't believe you lost to Jack Spicer!" Omi cried with disgust, Jack looked at them with dumbfounded shock.

"I won?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but you so cheated!" Kimiko yelled "You used the Ruby of Rameses when you wager the monkey staff!" poking him painfully in the chest.

"But I didn't use the Ruby you guys have it!" he yelped and Kimiko looked confused.

"So how did you grab Raimundo without touching him?" Omi demanded "is it a new weapon?"

"I…I…I don't know!" Jack yelped and with that turned and fled.

"You know for someone who just won a showdown Jack looked more rattled than a rattle snake in a wagon wheel!" Kimiko looked at her watch and groaned.

"Aww man it's already four o' clock and we haven't even finished our chores!" she moaned.

"Not to mention we also have that accursed homework!" Omi grumbled.

"Hmm…tell you what if you do my chores and I'll do your homework!" Raimundo grinned.

"Buddy you got yourself a deal!" Clay cried and Omi nodded happily as Clay and Raimundo shook hands.

And while Jack's doing that I'll ask him what the hell he did to win the showdown

Raimundo thought to himself.

Unknown to all of them someone had been watching and saw everything…

Later that night Jack was lying on the couch looking up at the ceiling, his head still throbbing but not so much as before. He slowly nodded off and curled up to sleep.

"Jack…" came a voice and Jack leapt up to see a little boy no more than ten years old standing there looking up at him.

"Look if you're one of Megan's friends she isn't here, she'll be round here next Tuesday though" Jack mumbled but the boy stood there staring at him with wide cold eyes.

"Look kid what do you want?"

"What was it like to touch your true self again?" he asked sweetly.

"Say what?"

"To feel powerful, to feel in control to feel like a god?" he exclaimed "Was that how it felt like?"

"Look you creepy kid get out of here before I make you…" he stepped forward to smack the kid around the ear but stopped when he heard the slosh of liquid around his feet and looked down at the floor. Around his ankles was pools of blood, strewn around the floor was disembowelled bodies and corpses. He looked around his eyes wide with shock and bile threatening to choke him. The boy just stood there as if nothing was amiss.

"What happened?" he gasped and the boy smiled.

"Jack" he said in Raimundo's voice.

"What?"

"JACK WAKE UP!"

Jack leapt up and rolled off the couch onto the floor to see Raimundo standing there, he looked up at him angrily.

"Dude you okay?" he asked "you were whimpering in your sleep"

"I'm fine just a bad dream!" he mumbled "What are you here for?"

"Homework deal" he smiled "And to ask a question"

"Which would be?"

"How the hell did you do the whole 'touch me without actually touching me" Raimundo asked as he gingerly prodding Jack on the chest as if pushing a button on him would make him do something. Jack slapped his hand away and then walked off.

"I don't know…" Jack muttered and then looked in Raimundo's bag to see the homework books. "Why have you got nine books this time?"

"Err…extra homework?" Raimundo mumbled and Jack glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh?" Jack inquired "So it's not a scam of you doing Omi and Clay's homework while they do your chores?"

"Say wha?" Raimundo stuttered "how you know that?"

"Those books are covered in BBQ sauce and what I can tell steak left overs and that one has 'Omi is the greatest' and martial art attacks written in Chinese over them" Jack declared pointing at them. "Oh yeah I'm a genius!"

"And a regular Sherlock!" Raimundo muttered.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll join you up in my games room!" Jack said sitting down at his table "Oh and the fridge has got ginger beers in it help yourself!"

Raimundo walked off and Jack set to work, he had just finished Raimundo's and was wondering how to pick up Clay's without getting BBQ sauce all over his fingers when a shadow loomed over him.

"Look Raimundo I haven't finished yet…give me a minute and I'll be with you in a nanosecond" he declared waving his hand.

"Oh I'm not interested in homework Spicer" a voice declared and Jack squeaked and spun around to face Chase Young.

"Ch…Ch…Chase!" Jack stuttered "how nice to see you, how can I help you?" he asked nervously as he tried to hide the books from Chase, but Chase put his hand on one and pulled it closer to see.

"Why have you got school books with the Xiaolin Dragon's names on it?" he asked not even bothering to look at Jack who was now looking extremely nervous.

"I…I…errr…" Jack mumbled.

"You wouldn't have made a childish alliance with a certain Xiaolin Apprentice of the wind now would you?" Chase mused looking at him.

Jack gulped and looked away.

"Of course not Chase, those guys hate my guts…why would they want anything to do with me?" Jack said quickly as he secretly pressed a few buttons on his remote control watch. Chase leaned forward to glare directly into Jack's eyes.

"Well shall we see if he is here then?" Chase asked "Because I saw him come in here through your front door five minutes ago!"

"Why do you care if I have Raimundo here?"

"Well to be honest I came here because I saw the showdown today, how did you do that little trick then?" Chase demanded "I sensed no shen-gong-wu on you when you did it"

"I'll tell you what I told the monks, I. Don't. Know!" Jack exclaimed slowly, "It was just a spur of the moment kinda thing!"

Chase looked like he was just about to walk away and leave it at that when suddenly the very worse happened…

"Hey Jack you finished yet? You said ten minutes but…oh!" Raimundo stopped as he saw Chase Young look at him and Jack face palm himself.

"Oh crud!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Secrets revealed!**

"Chase Young!" Raimundo yelped stepping backwards.

"Oh he isn't here is he?" Chase said looking at Jack who was now staring at his feet trying desperately to come up with a plan to get out of this situation alive! Before he could do anything Chase leapt forward and kick Raimundo in the chest, he went flying back and landed on a coffee table reducing it to splinters. Raimundo rolled up and clapped his hands together sending forth a blast of wind, Chase merely held out his hand and the wind stopped at his palm. Chase leapt forth and kicked Raimundo in the face and then spun around to punch him in the back as Raimundo leant forward to hold his bleeding nose.

"Stop it!" Jack cried, Chase looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he laughed as Raimundo crumpled to the floor coughing, Jack looked down at him as he felt the icy rage fill his head once more. He didn't want to give Chase the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain, but he couldn't help but grasp his skull in hopes of easing the agony that was boiling up in his mind.

"Go away and leave him alone!" Jack cried and threw out his hands Chase suddenly flew back into a wall leaving a massive dent in the brick work as plaster tumbled away. Chase stumbled forward as Jack walked forward, Chase jerked back as he felt a cold hard fist punch him in the stomach and again in the chest. He gagged as he felt a cold tight grasp wrap around his throat and squeeze tighter and tighter, Raimundo struggled up to see Jack staring at Chase with cold eyes.

"Err…Jack?" Raimundo mumbled, Jack didn't reply or even move he just continued to glare at Chase as he choked upon the invisible forces.

"Jack stop you're killing him!" Raimundo cried and tackled Jack to the floor, Chase fell to the floor and he got up gasping for air. He glared at Jack who now seemed unconscious.

"So five years haven't changed a thing hey Spicer?" Chase chuckled "You're still a cold blooded beast when it all boils down to it!"

"Five years?" Raimundo muttered "what are you talking about?" he turned to look at Jack. Chase turned to leave but stopped to glance at Raimundo as he helped Jack up.

"If you wish to see Jack's true nature why not ask him about the 'Manor House Massacre'?" Chase inclined and with that vanished into the shadows.

"The what?" Raimundo muttered.

Jack watched as the murderer walked into the playground that was full of giggling and running children, some were playing games like football, others were content with walking around and talking. One of the teachers that was out on duty stopped to see him.

"What? Why are you covered in blood? What happened…" but he stopped to scream as his arm was ripped clean off by an unknown force, he was lifted into the air and as he tumbled around he was shredded to pieces. The children began to scream and run but one by one each succumbed to the same painful demise.

The murdered stopped to watch as a little child no older than six years old huddled up to his older brother who was grasping his bleeding arm, he looked up at the murderer with pleading eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he sobbed.

"Because I don't belong" the murderer whispered and in a blink of an eye both of the brothers was dead…

"NO!" Jack screamed and leapt up only to bash into Raimundo's side, he looked at Raimundo to see he had a cloth to his nose. Jack felt a cold sweat pouring down his face and his breathing was ragged.

"You okay dude?" Raimundo asked "You went completely silent psycho on me and Chase"

"Where's Chase?"

"What after you nearly choked him? He left!" Raimundo chuckled "you should have seen his face when you threw him across the room!" he laughed but Raimundo stopped when Jack didn't laugh with him, all he did was curl up his knees to his chest.

"What's happening to me?"

"Don't quote me but I think you're a telepathic"

"You mean telekinetic!" Jack muttered "A telepath is when you can read someone's thoughts and mind; a telekinetic can move things with their mind"

"And you're not psyched about that?" Raimundo demanded "Jack for once in your life you have some power!"

"Yeah but for some odd reason I'm kinda dreading it, I don't know why but it's like…something like this happened before"

"You mean five years ago" Raimundo asked "Chase said something about a 'Manor House Massacre' and said you knew something about it"

Jack stared at the floor he's face showed he was deep in thought; he winced and grasped his head.

"I…I can't remember!" Jack groaned "Manor House that I remember it closed down after an incident and I had to come home and was home taught instead"

"You mean you went there?"

"Yeah when I was little, I was in ten years old when it shut down" Jack exclaimed "It was a place for snobby kids I never fitted in"

"Story of your life!" Raimundo chuckled.

"Shall we just leave this?" Jack snapped "I'll finish your homework and you can go"

"But…oh okay!" Raimundo muttered when his eyes met Jack's angry glare. "Why don't you want to remember?"

"Some things are best left in the depths of memories" Jack whispered and got up to do the homework…

"Oh there you are Raimundo" Kimiko cried when he got back that, but he didn't reply he just looked very deep in thought. He put his bag down and then looks at Kimiko.

"Can you do a search on your computer for me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to find?" she smiled as she turned on her computer.

"Something called 'The Manor House Massacre' it happened five years ago" Raimundo said as Kimiko began to click away at her computer, a few seconds later pictures appeared on the screen.

"Oh my God I heard about this…but it thought it was just a horror story!" Kimiko muttered.

"What is it?"

"On the 5th of June five years ago, a horrific murder was committed at the manor house boarding school. Fifty six students and seven teachers were brutally killed by an unknown killer, police investigation show the murderer used a sort of blade however there was no metal trace of a blade…or for that fact there was no traces of any weapons. There were no suspects or any leads. The headmaster, scared that the murderer might return…" Kimiko read.

"He closed down the school" Raimundo mumbled.

"Yeah…Jeez why do you want to know this?"

"In some blind hope that Chase was lying…" Raimundo said, oh god but it was obvious wasn't it? Raimundo thought the way Jack almost throttled Chase and he didn't even looked bothered! Could Jack really be able to do this?

"And if so could he do it again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: and then Jack learns the truth…**

Jack sat at his work table fixing a robot; although his hands worked expertly his mind was whirring with other thoughts. How come he never knew about these powers and how does Chase know about it, why did he dread this? He really wished he could remember what happened before.

He put down the robot and looked up to see Chase standing there smiling.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded, "Whatever it is I'm not in mood"

"To help you" Chase smiled.

"I almost throttle you and you want to help me?" Jack exclaimed.

"A little misunderstanding I'm sure" Chase said softly "You wish to learn the true extent of your powers?"

"Yes…I guess…I'm not really sure I want to find out" Jack mumbled and looked down at the floor. "Can you really help me find out?"

"Yes, just use the Veil of Reveal" he said and dragged Jack up as he teleported them to an old dusty and rank smelling concrete area surrounded by old buildings that had bordered up windows and doors. Jack looked around to see it all looked familiar.

"This is that remains after the Manor House Massacre" Chase said and held up the Veil of Reveal "And now you'll remember why…" with that he threw the veil out and it swirled around the room changing it all back to what it was like five years ago.

Jack whimpered and tried to look away but Chase grabbed his head and made him watch, the children screaming in panic and pain one by one each dropped down dead and teachers tried to help them only to meet the same fate. The murderer was now splattered head to toe with blood and grinned evilly as the blood washed around his feet, he looked in Jack's direction and he screamed at what he saw.

A little boy with red eyes and blood stained hair, he looked no more that ten years old but his eyes were wild with anger and pleasure of seeing the carnage.

"That…that…No it can't be!" Jack cried and covered his face with his hands. "That's not me!"

"It is Jack" Chase whispered and pulled his hands away from his face "Watch it gets better!"

The past Jack looked up and Jack and Chase looked to see on top of one of the buildings was Chase himself.

"You were there too?" Jack whispered.

"Yes so hush and watch!" Chase smiled.

The past Chase leapt down and past Jack grinned coldly, Chase winced as he felt two blows to his chest but he didn't lose ground. The past Jack swiped out his hand and the past Chase leapt away and the bench that was behind him split into two, he somersaulted over him and then held his from behind.

"I see you have so much potential" he whispered to the little boy.

"Let me go if you know what's good for you!" the little boy hissed and the past Chase growled as he struggled to hold him.

"If you want more blood spill why don't you work for me?" the past Chase asked and the past Jack stopped struggling and looked at him.

"And if I say no?"

"Then it'll be as if you never had this gift" Chase smiled "I have something that can stop your powers dead cold so it would be wise for you to come with me"

The past Jack closed his eyes and smiled, he then grinned as his eyes snapped open and Chase suddenly flew back, the past Jack dropped to the floor and glared at him.

"For you to get me with that you'll have to be alive!" he screamed and as he flung out his arms, the past Chase leapt about as a crater would appear in the floor as the Past Jack tried to smash Chase.

The past Chase vanished from sight and then reappeared behind the past Jack; he grabbed Jack by the neck as his fingers crackled with dark magic. The past Jack screamed and he fell limp as his eyes dulled.

"You will forget you had these gifts until I see it fit for you to" the past Chase hissed into his ear and then in a crack of lightning vanished once more, the past Jack flumped to the floor and looked up shaking.

"W…w…what's going on?" he whimpered "Where am I?" he looked around him and screamed he leapt up and ran stumbling over the dead as he did.

The images faded away and left Jack and Chase in an empty old playground once more, Jack was shaking like a leaf but Chase just smiled.

"You see Spicer I knew what power you had within all you have to do is pledge your allegiance with me and all your powers will be yours again" Chase said Jack looked up at him.

"I…I…I did all that before I even hit puberty, oh god what would happen if I had them now?"

"Beautiful and wonderful evil things" Chase said "I saw a true evil artist there that day; the way you killed them all was brilliant!"

"No, no I can't…I CAN'T!" Jack screamed and ran off as he leapt into the sky activating his heli-bot as he did.

"He thinks that his little friend will protect him, but I extremely doubt that. Now that he knows the truth"

Raimundo sat there looking extremely concerned in his bedroom, he was staring at the news letter Kimiko printed out for him as the same thoughts flew in his head.

Can Jack really do that?

Why hasn't he done it before now?

What will stop him doing it to us?

He stopped when he heard the whirring of a heli-bot and he leapt out of the window to see Jack landing there looking very shook up.

"Hey Raimundo I just thought I'd pop round" he smiled.

"Get out of here now!" Raimundo snapped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You killed fifty six students and seven teachers!" Raimundo cried "so this is the true Jack Spicer huh? Nothing but a psychotic psychic!"

"look Raimundo I didn't know I could…I just…it's that…" he gave up and sighed, he looked up at Raimundo "I would never try to hurt you Rai you're my…"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cried and leapt forward and kicked him in the chest, Kimiko ran to Raimundo's side with two handfuls of fire and threw them at Jack. Jack barely dodged them but they exploded and he flew back and hit into a wall, there was a sickening crunch and Jack coughed weakly as he looked up at Raimundo.

"Help…" he whispered but he gave a painful groan as Clay made a pillar of rock erupt from under him, he landed on the ground limply and he curled up in an attempt to protect himself.

"Rai…Help me" he said and looked up again only to see Raimundo had turned away to look at his friends as they laughed.

"What was I expecting?" Jack whispered.

"you can never belong anywhere" a voice whispered and Jack looked to see the little boy standing there glaring down at him.

"Then what do I do?" Jack asked numbly, the boy knelt down to be face to face with Jack and then grinned showing an cold evil smile filled with sharp teeth.

"You rip them to pieces!" he snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: last chances **

The other continues to laugh as Jack stumbled up, he glared at them and Omi manage to look at him with a barely straight face.

"Jack Spicer, I suggest you leave at once before you get your buttocks handed to you…" he was silenced halfway through his taunt as he was thrown back by what felt like a massive fist of stone, the other stopped laughing and Raimundo stifled a scream.

"I so know that look" he cried. Jack gave a cold stare and flung out his fists Kimiko and Clay were flung back as well, Jack walked forward towards Raimundo who held out a trembling sword of the storm.

"If you want to live past this night Rai I suggest you just kill me" he whispered and then snarled "Before I kill you!" he punched forward and Raimundo went flying back into a keg of flour. It went flying into the air and the Xiaolin Dragon watch in confusion when the flour landed on two invisible arms, they were withering around Jack like snakes and on each of them ended with two fingered claws.

"So that's how you do it…" Raimundo muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet my dear friend" Jack smiled and the claws changed into blades, "I do miss the blood shed!" he grinned and looked at Kimiko; Raimundo saw where the blades were heading.

"KIMIKO!"

She spun around just in time to see the blades, but not quickly enough to get clear out of their way she winced and gave a scream of pain as the blade sliced through her side. Omi rushed to her as blood soaked into her clothes.

"Darn my aim must be off" Jack chuckled as he watched her whimper in pain, the blades became fists again and he knocked Kimiko and Omi away and Clay soon followed. Raimundo who had been lying against the wall looked up at Jack who was now standing above him, the two blades hovering just above his head.

"I thought you were my friend Rai…I thought I could trust you…" Jack whispered Raimundo steeled himself for a painful death but Jack just held out his hand and a box dropped onto Raimundo's lap. "This is the only time I'll give you any mercy remember that!" suddenly Raimundo felt a powerful blow to his back and he blacked out.

"Rai…Rai? Come on Partner wake up!" Clay cried and Raimundo slowly opened his eyes to see Clay and Omi looking down at them, they looked worse for wear but they'd look like they'd live.

"Where's Kimiko?"

"Fiddling with that little box you found, from what she's found she can't hack it" Clay declared.

"How can you hack a box?" Raimundo demanded.

"When it is one of Jack Spicer's contraptions you know Kimiko will want to get into it" Omi exclaimed Raimundo looked to see it was a little box and on top was a sort of glass panel. He touched it and a little light blipped.

"DNA confirmed" it declared and opened.

"How did it know my DNA?" Raimundo murmured as they watch it open up to reveal a prong that came up, it crackled and a holo-gram of Jack appeared.

"Hey Rai I hoped you don't mind me using your DNA to lock this, best if you get this it could save your hide!" Jack smiled. "This is a recorded message if you've got this it means my attempts to fight whatever it is that is making me like this has failed. I remember what I've done but I've never wanted to kill anyone, yeah I know some evil boy genius!" he groaned "But still if I was gonna kill someone I'd give them some dignity before I did, the way I kill it's…it's like snapping twig dolls in half it's horrible" Raimundo watched as the hologram Jack's shoulders slump.

"But the sheer rush of being able to kill with a thought it's intoxicating I want to do it more and more, and I'm worried I'm gonna hurt my friend" he pointed down at the box "Inside this box is a serum that can stop me but listen carefully, it must be in the back of the neck and only do it if there no other choice, I did a test of this before I left it stop brain cells so it should stop me. However there's also 95 chance I'll also wind up brain dead too" Raimundo watched this and swallowed hard.

"I'll most likely be with Chase Young right now you have to stop me before I swear my loyalty to him if I do I'll…well let me put it like this think things are bad now? It gets even worse!"

Raimundo picked up the serum and looked at his friends.

"Considering the butt kicking we got today I say we stop Jack now!" Kimiko said "And the chances of Jack ending up Brain dead might be an added bonus!" she grinned but Omi was glaring at Raimundo.

"Jack said you were his friend Raimundo, is this true?" he asked.

"Well yeah sorta it was just a little deal we had but it grew into something more…" he stopped when he saw they were looking at him funny. "We're just friends honest!"

"Have you given him any wu?" Clay demanded.

"No funnily enough he just wanted someone to hang with him and then all this Telekinesis started, Jack found out he could move stuff with his mind, but for some odd reason all he can use it for is for hurting and killing people"

"You mean…that's why you had me search up the Manor House massacre?" Kimiko demanded, Raimundo looked away from them and nodded "and you think Jack was responsible?"

"I know Jack was responsible, he told me he was there and he hates talking about it and how else can you explain how fifty six kids and seven teachers got sliced to pieces with no evidence of weapons?"

"We have got to stop Jack Spicer before it's too late" Omi cried.

At Chase's palace Jack walked in to see Chase standing at the top of the steps smiling, Jack sighed and looked away.

"You were right I am just a killer" he muttered "And I don't belong anywhere"

"You belong to fight by my side Jack, isn't that what you wanted all along?" Chase said and held out his hand "Come and let your full powers be restored"

Jack looked away and stared at the open door, should he just make a run for it?

"No you shouldn't run Jack" the little boy smiled and Jack glanced at him "Chase is giving us the chance to be whole again, don't deny it!"

"But…Rai…" Jack whimpered.

"Forget him!" the little boy roared "if he was such a friend he wouldn't have let those jerks beat you up!"

Jack's face contorted with rage, he spun around to face Chase and walked up the stair to be face to face with him.

"You know what I ask in return" he smiled.

"Chase Young I swear my loyalty to you" Jack said bowing down, Chase grinned evilly and held out his hand as he placed it onto his head.

"I return to you your power" Chase said and Jack winced as dark blue fire crackled down his body and into his skull, the freezing cold pain was like an ice storm in his mind! He staggered back and collapsed.

Just then the Xiaolin Dragons rushed in and Raimundo saw the limp body.

"Jack!" he cried, the body twitched and Jack got up, his eyes cold with rage and an insane craze. He held out his arms and smiled, Omi held up the Orb of tournami.

"Orb of tournami!" he cried and water exploded forth into the air letting a cool mist float down.

The mist revealed one arm, then two…then three…then five…then seven…then twelve…in all they could see eighteen of the things all withering around like tentacles on an octopus.

"you are too late Xiaolin Dragons…much too late" Chase sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: can friendship win out?**

"Jack please…don't" Raimundo whispered.

"We have the advantage Jack Spicer we can see your telekinesis at work!" Omi declared "Surrender and we will not hurt you"

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Jack asked "I am stronger than all of you combined and for that stupid little serum to work you have to get close enough to me to use it!" he flung out his arms and the vines shoot forward in the shape of blades.

"Not like that's gonna happen!"

Massive holes erupted out of the ground as the tentacles slammed down into the ground, then shot up again. A few flew towards Omi and he stood his grounds, he tried to punch one away but…

Omi screamed as the force of the blow crushed his arm, he held his broken arm and whimpered in pain, Kimiko ran over to him.

"He broke my arm!" Omi cried out.

"You are such a baby" Jack sneered "I should have just lopped it off…then again…why not?" he grinned "Off with his noggin!"

Kimiko picked up Omi and leapt out of the way of five bladed vines, the Xiaolin Dragons leapt out of the way and down behind a pillar away of Jack's sight.

"I'm guessing he can't aim those things at us if he can't see us" Clay whispered as he used his neck handkerchief to do Omi's arm up.

"Omi where's the orb?" Clay asked and Omi looked back to see it was on the floor in front of Jack, the mist was fading away quickly but they could still make out the vines.

"Okay Raimundo give me the serum!" Kimiko growled but saw that Raimundo had gone; she swung around to see that Raimundo had gone and walked right into the clearing!

"He's gonna be a sitting duck!"

"Jack listen to me, you got to stop" Raimundo cried but he gave a scream of pain as Jack smacked him in the stomach three times at once, Raimundo flew back against the pillar and Jack walked forward grinning.

"You know there is a part of me right now screaming at me to stop killing you, but you now what…" he smiled and knelt down to glare Raimundo in the face. "It's not screaming loud enough"

"Jack…please…" Raimundo whispered.

"Kill him Jack and get it over with" Chase growled, Jack held out his hand and a telekinetic blade appeared and hovered just above Raimundo's heart.

"Yes kill him!" Chase laughed and Jack glanced at him and snarled.

Chase was suddenly flung back and a massive claw marks screeched across his chest armour, Jack leapt up and smiled coldly.

"What are you doing?" Chase roared "You swore your loyalty to me; you gave your word to serve me!"

"Yeah that might have worked on Omi or any of those little goody two shoes" he smirked as Chase was pinned against a wall. "But for me to hold my word as an honourable warrior I would need to be one! So I kept to what I'm good at" he laughed and Chase winced as blood spurted from his shoulder.

"I lied!"

"And you will pay for that deception with your life!" Chase growled and threw his hands forward breaking free from the binds; he knelt down and clicked his fingers. All the jungle cats appeared and Jack looked at them as they appeared.

"Bring it kitties!" he sneered and stood there, they leapt forward and Jack spun around to face them as he slashed his hand in he air. One of the cats was suddenly sliced in half from the jaw, another had its head and front claws ripped away…all the other cats died in the same excruciating ways and Jack stood there in the blood bath.

"Thank you Chase for that lovely warm up now for the real fun!" he said cracking his knuckles. He leapt up and flung out his arms, Chase leapt around as the floor would erupt as if cannon balls were smashing into them. He rushed forward and punched Jack in the head but he merely held up his hand and it was as if Chase had punched a wall of stone.

"Heh heh heh so called 'great prince of darkness' man what a joke!" Jack chuckled and he closed his hand Chase gave a hiss of pain as it felt as if his fist was being crushed. Jack pushed his hands forward and Chase was thrown back into wall, Jack flicked his hand and Chase was flung against another wall again and again.

"I could do this all da…uck!" he choked as Raimundo rugby tackled him to the floor.

"Stop this right now you're killing him!" Raimundo cried and Jack looked at him.

"Well duh!" Jack said.

"Chase Young was your hero!" Raimundo said and Jack threw him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Meh dark immortal hero, Xiaolin monk, evil jungle cat minion if they bleed it's all good!" Jack chuckled as Raimundo groaned in pain from the pressure being pushed into his chest.

"Leave him alone ya varmint!" Clay cried as Omi, Kimiko and Clay rushed forward to attack, Jack held out his hand and pinned them against the wall.

"Wait your turn you'll get to die soon" Jack smirked.

"If…this is the real Jack Spicer then why did you ask for me to be your friend?" Raimundo whispered and Jack stopped and looked at him sadly.

"Cos I was under the delusion that if I had friends then maybe I would belong somewhere" he whispered to Raimundo "I thought if…if you were my friend I wouldn't feel so alone…" he grasped his head and growled "No…nonononono!"

"Jack this isn't you, if you were really a killer you would have done it ages ago with your tech, for Christ sake dude you practically build a nuke if you want to but you don't…because you don't kill!" Raimundo said Clay Kimiko and Omi suddenly dropped to the floor as the telekinesis got fainter. Jack was grasping his head, his face contorted in pain as he dropped to his knees, his trembling fists smacked into the ground as he knelt down on the ground.

"Do it…Raimundo use the serum" he hissed "I can't control…myself…for long…"

"Jack you've stopped it now you can control it" Raimundo said.

"I'm not asking Rai you idiot I'm telling you…DO IT!" he screamed "Kill me now before I kill you!" Raimundo stepped back unsure of what to do, the serum in his hand but he didn't want to use it. Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please…Rai do it…" he whispered, Raimundo held up the serum and held Jack neck. Jack's eyes flashed coldly and he glared at Omi one last telekentic blade shot forward, Raimundo stabbed down with the serum just as the blade was inches from Omi's heart. Omi closed his eyes and steeled himself for death…

Jack's eyes went dull and just before the blade hit it vanished like mist, Omi's opened one eye and looked around. Jack's body lied limp in Raimundo's arms as an empty syringe rolled across the floor.

"Jack…Jack? Oh come on dude say anything" Raimundo whispered as tears pricked his eyes, he looked at the others "We got to get Jack to a hospital now! Quick while there might be something in there to save!"

A.N sorry this took forever and a day to get here but it's here now!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it took so long but here it is! Last chapter!****

**Chapter 8: I'm here for you…**

The slow beeping and wheezing breath of the ventilator was all Raimundo could see as signs of life. Jack lay unmoving in his hospital bed asleep; Raimundo sat next to him watching him sadly as the doctor came in.

"There's good news and bad news I'm afraid" the doctor said "The good news is that Jack is not brain dead however he is only barely registered as alive"

"What's the bad news" Raimundo grumbled.

"There is no telling if he'll get better or worse He could wake up tomorrow or next week or he might never wake up at all" the doctor said and looked down at Jack "I'm sorry"

Raimundo sat back down heavily and looked at Jack; he stroked his red hair and sighed. Thanks to Omi having the Golden Tiger Claws on him they were able to get Jack to a hospital, the others had gone home and Kimiko said they would swoop by Jack's home to see if his parents were there. Raimundo was left looking after Jack and feeling utterly miserable.

"Jack this is all my fault, should have been a better friend to you instead I just told you to go away and then let my friends beat you up…" Raimundo muttered and stroked Jack's hair away from his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

There was a soft chunk as something heavy was placed on the side table behind him and Raimundo looked to see the Shadow of Fear and Omi standing there smiling.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked.

"It is simple you go into Jack's dreams and you can say you're sorry to him personally" Omi said and Raimundo looked at him.

"Thanks dude" he smiled and got up to point the wu at Jack. "Shadow of fear!" he called.

In a blink of an eye Raimundo found himself in a dark hallway, he looked around to find that either side of him were book shelves that seem to go up and along the corridor forever.

"Jack?" he called but no one answered, he walked along to see that the entire place looked like it had been cleaned through by a flash flood, pages of books and empty book covered lied strewn about and ripped up blue prints.

'Tick...clunk…tock…clunk…" Raimundo looked up to see a massive machine hanging above everything, it was missing a view cogs and wires were hanging loosely. Underneath sat Jack his clothes were ripped and his hair was white, he looked almost transparent he hugged something to his chest and sobbed.

"Jack?" Raimundo whispered Jack looked up at him.

"Jack? Is that my name?" he asked and looked down at the little thing in his arms "I can barely remember anything…"

"Jack I want to say I'm sorry and I want to help you is there anyway I …"

"It's broken" he said and showed Raimundo the little Jack bot its chest was cracked open and the little clockwork heart was smashed. "I…I…can't fix it…" he whimpered. Raimundo walked over to Jack and sat down next to him, Jack looked up at him sadly.

"Jack its okay I'm here" he said as he hugged him.

"I thought I could fix it but I can't…I can't remember how" Jack muttered as Raimundo pulled him close to his chest.

"I'm here to help you Jack"

"Why?" Jack asked "You're my enemy…you hate me, every one hates me"

"I don't Jack, you're my friend" Raimundo said and Jack looked at him and smiled.

"I have a friend?" he asked and closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly the telekinetic arms appeared but they appeared to be nothing but weak little strings, slowly but surely they began to fix everything around them. Pages flew back into their books and back onto the shelves, blue prints were flung together and they floated around. The machine above was fixed quickly and began to tick away healthily.

"Thank you" Jack whispered "I'm feeling a bit sleepy do you mind…?" he asked and Raimundo chuckled as Jack curled up on his lap and fell asleep, Raimundo got up and vanished in a swirl of dots.

Slowly Jack woke up and looked around, Raimundo was slumped on his bed fast asleep a nurse came in and smiled.

"He refused to leave so we let him stay here tonight" she said, Jack nudged Raimundo awake and he looked bleary eyed around to see who woke him up he then glanced at Jack who chuckled.

"Jack dude you're awake!" Raimundo screamed.

"Could you say that again I don't think the people in the India heard you" Jack grinned "Thanks for helping me out of there"

"Meh what are friends for?" Raimundo smiled.

"So what now? I don't think master Fung wants me in the temple and you can't you know hang with me if I'm evil"

"I've talked to master Fung he said we can have a 'Shen-gong-wu truce' when we hang out, we don't fight over wu when we hang out but for the rest of the time we fight is that okay?" Raimundo explained.

"So does this mean you'll go easy on me in a showdown?" Jack asked.

"Not bloody likely!" Raimundo cackled and got up "I'm gonna pop out and call the others to tell them your up you want anything from the canteen?"

"A pudding cup would be nice" Jack said and flopped down into the bed, he looked to see a glass of water on the bed side cabinet beside him and held out his hand to get it…

It floated to his hand and Jack could see the glimmer of the telekinesis at work, he looked at the glass and then at the space between the bed and the cabinet. He shook his head and then went back to sleep…

The end!


End file.
